


Quyết tâm táo tợn, Sự thiếu cẩn trọng và Một điểm đến hơi sai

by little_pinkguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_pinkguin/pseuds/little_pinkguin
Summary: Draco chỉ muốn đi ngủ, nhưng cái giường của nó không chịu im lặng. Tệ hơn, nó còn nhìn y hệt Harry Potter.





	Quyết tâm táo tợn, Sự thiếu cẩn trọng và Một điểm đến hơi sai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ferocious Determination, Insufficient Deliberation, and a Slightly Wrong Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364698) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



Giường của nó cứng quá. Và ướt nữa. Giờ thì nó biết giường cứng là có thật (mặc dù cái cũ của nó siêu mềm mại), nhưng ướt thế này thì chẳng bình thường. Và còn khó chịu nữa. Cả má nó cũng ướt đẫm, ấn chặt vào cái gì đó nặng và trông không giống gối tẹo nào. Draco mở to mắt, nheo lại nhìn cái-có-vẻ-là-gối. Thật là khó hiểu, bởi dù nó đang trong tình trạng nửa tỉnh nửa mê, nó cũng khá chắc là gối không có "đầu ti" . Nhưng đó là thứ Draco đã thấy- một đầu ngực nâu đậm, thứ có vẻ như không thể giả vờ là một phần của chiếc-gối-không-mềm-mại của Draco. Cau mày nhìn về phía cơ thể kia, Draco há miệng ra và cắn thử vào đầu ti.

Cái giường co giật.

Thật là thú vị, Draco nghĩ. Cái giường cũ mềm mại, tao nhã và không có ti của nó chưa từng làm được như vậy. Chán chán. Draco lại liếm đầu ti.

Cái giường thở hổn hển.

Thật là siêu thú vị. Nó còn phát ra âm thanh được nữa.

Cái giường lắc lư bên dưới làm Draco suýt ngã.

"Argh," nó phàn nàn khi bị di chuyển. "Dừng lại. Giường hư. Nằm yên." Cái giường chết tiệt này làm nó đau đầu.

"Malfoy?" cái giường hỏi, thì thì thầm thầm, nghe có vẻ sợ hãi, quá là hợp lí xét đến phương diện giường thì không nói được và nó hẳn là đủ thông minh để biết điều đó.

"Shhhh," Draco thì thầm. "Tao đang ngủ."

"Er..."

Thật sự luôn. Cái giường chết tiệt này có vẻ lúng túng. Mẹ nó chứ! Draco mới là người nên phàn nàn. Nó rất mệt và chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi và cái giường ngu ngốc này đang cố làm phiền nó bằng cách nói chuyện và trêu chọc nó với đầu ti. Thật vô lễ.

Cái giường lắc lư lần nữa và Draco càu nhàu, nó thở hổn hển vì ngạc nhiên khi bắp tay bị nắm chặt lấy- bởi cái gì? Draco rất muốn biết- và rồi nó bị nhấc khỏi mặt đất. Một âm thanh kì lạ phát ra làm nó phân tâm khi đang cố để mở đôi mắt mơ ngủ. Khi đã thành công, nó được chào mừng bởi một khuôn mặt tái nhợt với đôi mắt xanh ngọc và mái tóc đen rối mù.

"Chết tiệt." Draco thở hổn hển, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái giường- mặc cho logic- trông giống hệt Harry Potter. Một Harry Potter ướt át và đang khoả thân. "Mày trông..." Draco nhìn Potter, ánh mắt bối rối, mồm há hốc. "Thật vãi*," nó kết luận.

*Authentic

Draco nhìn bàn tay đang ôm lấy nó của Potter, rồi cánh tay khoẻ khoắn, rồi khuôn ngực trần với đầu ti mà theo Draco nhớ, ngon tuyệt vời, và cuối cùng Draco nhìn xuống bờ môi dày đang lấp lánh dưới ánh nến như cầu xin được hôn.

"Tao đúng là thiên con mẹ nó tài," Draco nói đầy hào hứng. Nó đã suy nghĩ khá lâu trước khi kết luận rằng một chiếc giường, trên thực tế, không thể nói và rung và có đầu ti, trừ phi nó đã bị Biến Hình và Phù Phép. Đây là khả năng duy nhất. Kể cả khi Draco không nhớ nó đã sử dụng thuật Biến Hình cho chiếc giường thành Harry Potter bao giờ cũng như không biết đã để đũa phép ở đâu. Thực ra thì, nó chỉ nhớ một chút về tối hôm đó. Nó biết nó đã vào một cái pub, thử vài ly cocktail được trang trí bằng những lát chanh và chiếc ô hồng xinh xinh. Chúng nhìn thật vô hại và Draco đã uống kha khá trước khi quyết định buổi tối chơi thế là đủ rồi và đi về nhà. Nó nhớ rằng nó đã (rất thông minh, có vẻ như không say đâu) hiểu rằng không thể đi bộ từ London đến Wiltshire, mà phải Độn Thổ.

Đó là thứ cuối cùng nó nhớ. Ngoại trừ những hình ảnh khác đang nhảy múa trước mắt. Potter hiện diện trong tất cả, nhưng điều này là bình thường bởi Draco rất thích như vật. Ảo ảnh Harry Potter (thường thì khoả thân và tự chủ) rất thích lén lút nhìn Draco trong những thời điểm không thích hợp. Một ảo ảnh khác của Potter xuất hiện trong đầu Draco, đang nằm trên giường của nó với ánh mắt tán tỉnh và nụ cười quyến rũ. Đó chắc chắn là một hình ảnh gần đây. Nó đã thô bạo tấn công tâm trí của Draco cách đây không lâu, có thể chỉ vài phút. Draco đang đi dạo trên những con đường trống rỗng, nó nghĩ về nhà và chiếc giường của mình, về Potter nằm trên giường, về nó cũng nằm trên giường với Potter và điều đó đã dẫn đến kết quả này. Nó hẳn đã phải Độn Thổ về giường và khéo léo dùng phép thuật không đũa (về lý thuyết thì không thể, nhưng đã thành công chứng tỏ sự tuyệt đỉnh thông minh của Draco) biến chiếc giường của mình thành một Harry Potter khoả thân.

Nó ước mình có thể nhớ câu thần chú nó đã sử dụng. Nó có thể lấy bằng sáng chế, kinh doanh và kiếm đủ một gia tài. Tuy nhiên, việc này có thể đợi. Nó đã có sẵn một gia tài, nhưng nó chưa từng có Potter.

Draco vật lộn để làm cho đôi tay mình di chuyển, thứ cũng hơi hơi dịch sau vài lần thử (dường như nó đang bị mắc kẹt ở đâu đó ấm áp và ẩm ướt, nhưng Draco không còn năng lượng để nghĩ về điều đó). Thật hấp dẫn, nó vuốt bàn tay lên ngực Potter, khuôn ngực ấm áp, chắc chắn và cực kì giống thật. Nó hẳn phải là một phần của thuật Biến Hình, Potter khỏa thân thật hoàn hảo vì Draco đã ước như vậy. Dù gì đi nữa, Draco cũng không biết cơ thể trần truồng của Potter trông như thế nào. Một cái nhìn thoáng qua về cơ thể anh khi chữa thương là tất cả những gì nó đạt được trong công việc, nhất là khi Potter và nó làm việc ở các phòng ban khác nhau. Nhưng kệ đi, bởi vì giờ đây Draco đã tạo ra một Potter tuyệt vời, nó không cần phiên bản kiêu-ngạo-mặc-quần-áo-kia-của-Potter.

Làn da của Potter giống như lụa quý dưới cái chạm của Draco, và Draco lần lượt lướt đầu ngón tay lên cơ bắp và đầu ti, và lần lên trên mặt Potter, nơi nó đặt ngón cái trên đôi môi ngọt ngào ấy.

"Thật hoàn hảo," Draco nín thở, hoàn toàn choáng ngợp trước sản phẩm của mình.

"Er," Potter nói và Draco cười loạng choạng. Nó đã nghe Potter nói Er vô số lần rồi. Thật đáng kinh ngạc. Nó biết nó thậm chí thành công cấy vào Potter này bộ từ điển của Potter thật bởi vì dễ hiểu là, từ vựng của Potter luôn quá sức kém cỏi.

Hôn vào môi Potter là dự định tiếp theo của nó, nhưng cánh tay của nó đang bị giữ chặt bởi anh và Draco không với được xa đến vậy. Nó vật vã để giải thoát chính mình, nhưng Potter này quá "giống thật", người mà- hiển nhiên- luôn tỏ ra khó hiểu và ngoài tầm, phủ nhận điều mình thích với Draco.

Quyết định rằng mình phải làm gì đó, Draco trượt bàn tay nó xuống và chạm vào đầu ngực của Potter với ngón cái và ngón trỏ. Với một âm thanh rền rĩ (thứ mà Draco phải chỉnh sửa nếu nó có ý định bán sản phẩm này ra thị trường), Potter thả lỏng tay và để Draco ngồi trên lòng anh.

Tiếng sột soạt lại làm nó phân tâm. Tại sao cái quái gì cũng ướt sũng như vậy?

"Malfoy, mày đang làm gì... Chúa ơi!" Potter há hốc mồm cũng như phần dưới của Draco đang cà vào cái gì đó cứng và nóng và - Draco nhún vai- ồ, dài. Thật tuyệt vời. Potter không chỉ trang bị đầy đủ hàng họ, hắn còn đang cứng nữa. May mắn đã mỉm cười với Draco. Tuy nhiên, Potter thì không hề. 

"Malfoy!" Potter nói tiếp, trách móc bằng chất giọng mà chỉ Potter có thể nói được, và tiếng anh chưa từng thất bại trong việc làm Draco cứng. "Mày đang..." 

"Định hôn mày," Draco hoàn thành hộ anh, rồi nó hạ người xuống. Mắt Harry mở to và đôi tay anh nắm chặt lấy bắp tay Draco, nhưng Draco nhanh hơn. Với tiếng rên rỉ, nó ấn môi lên Potter, nếm nó bằng lưỡi của mình trước khi kéo môi dưới của Potter vào miệng. Những âm thanh mơ hồ của sự hoài nghi và chống cự không làm nó phiền lòng chút nào khi cuối cùng đã được liếm miếng thịt mọng nước. Potter há miệng để thở và Draco tận dụng thời điểm này để luồn lưỡi của mình vào trong anh. 

"Mmmm," Potter rên rỉ, Draco tự hỏi không biết liệu đó phải là âm thanh của sự khoái lạc hay không, nhưng nó không quan tâm. Potter sau cùng cũng chỉ là một đồ vật được phù phép thôi. Draco không quan tâm Potter có thích được hôn không, tất cả những gì nó biết là nó muốn hôn anh. Miệng Potter còn ngon lành hơn đầu ngực của anh, và Draco không thể ngừng khám phá sự ngọt ngào này bằng lưỡi của mình. 

"Mmmmph!" Potter gào lên và thành công đẩy Draco ra ngoài. 

"Chết tiệt!" Draco gầm gừ. "Vấn đề của mày là gì?" nó hỏi và tự trả lời luôn bởi Potter trông như sắp sửa nói gì ngu ngốc. "Tao tạo ra mày, Potter, và bây giờ tao sẽ chơi đùa với cơ thể mày." Draco chỉ tay vào khuôn mặt sửng sốt của Potter. "Đừng di chuyển."

Đáng ngạc nhiên, nó đã hiểu quả, và Potter đang ngồi yên, nhìn chằm chằm Draco với biểu hiện ngu ngốc đặc trưng.

"Tốt hơn nhiều rồi," Draco hài lòng. "Tao thích cái vẻ nhìn-như-thằng-ngu mà mày có. Rất thuyết phục, nó hoàn toàn mang đến cảm giác gi-giố-giốn-giống thật cho mặt trước". Draco hắng giọng. Tuyệt vời, bây giờ thì nó nói lắp. Nó hẩy hẩy ngón tay của mình trước mặt Potter. "Vẫn luôn là," nó nói, nhắm mắt lại và hôn Potter. "Mmm, cái giường tuyệt vời nhất," nó rên rỉ, ấn những nụ hôn nhỏ lên miệng và quai hàm của Potter - tất cả đều ướt, rất ướt, rất rất ướt. Thế quái nào lại ướt như này?- trước khi trượt môi xuống thấp hơn và tập trung vào việc liếm những giọt nước bám ở cổ Potter.

"Mày tạo ra tao?" Potter hỏi, tiếng anh gầm lên trong cổ họng, cần cổ mà Draco đang liếm và hôn với lòng nhiệt huyết cao độ. 

"Đây không phải là thời điểm để hoảng loạn," Draco lẩm bẩm trước Potter. "Nhưng đúng, mày là cái giường của tao và tao đã biến mày thành Harry Potter. Bây giờ hãy hành động như một cái giường và im lặng đi nào." 

Đó là một khoảng lặng dài. 

"Tao là một cái giường?" 

"Đúng vậy. Một cái giường với đôi tai tuyệt đẹp", Draco nói thêm khi nó trườn đến tai Potter và cắn vào màng tai anh. 

"Và, um, sao mày lại biến chiếc giường của mày thành tao?" 

Draco thở hài, lười biếng mút mát bên tai của Potter. Merlin, cái giường này nói lắm thật. "Bởi vì tao là thiên tài." 

"Phải rồi. Hiển nhiên."

"Mày ướt quá," Draco phản đối. Ngay cả tóc Potter cũng ướt, nhưng nó có mùi thơm, sạch sẽ và ngọt ngào, mời gọi Draco vùi mặt nó trong mái tóc ấy và ngửi. 

"Đó không phải một phần của câu thần chú à?" 

"Nó không có trong kế hoạch, chỉ vậy thôi." Draco thở dài lần nữa, rồi nó vùi mặt sâu hơn vào trong mái tóc thơm tho của Potter. "Tao nghĩ là do tao hơi say," nó lí nhí thú nhận. 

"Không, chắc chắn không." Potter nói có vẻ đúng. Thật sự là, đến cả một cái giường như anh cũng biết rằng Draco hiếm khi say rượu. Cái giường cũ yêu thương. Draco muốn gửi một nụ hôn nồng thắm đến Potter ghê. 

"Mày đang ngửi tóc tao à?" Potter hỏi, nghe có vẻ sợ sệt. 

"Tóc mày rất thơm. Mày cũng rất thơm. Tao cá là mày thơm hơn Potter." Nếu Potter thật cũng thơm như thế thì đúng là không công bằng. Potter không thể vừa đẹp trai lại vừa thơm tho như thế, nhất là khi anh còn không thuộc về Draco. Ôi Merlin, ngon lành dã man, Draco rên rỉ khi hôn lên thái dương và cằm của Potter, rồi nó chuyển đến môi anh. Draco đang định ôm ấp anh thì một bàn tay giữ lấy nó và ngăn nó lại. 

Cau mày, Draco nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt xanh lá không được tự nhiên của Potter. "Mày phải nằm yên chứ," nó hét. 

"Tao e rằng tao đang khủng hoảng và cần phải hỏi mày một số câu hỏi." 

Draco rên rỉ, nó thậm chí còn than vãn. Thành thật thì, vụ buôn bán đi tong rồi. Ai chịu mua một sản phẩm thế này cơ chứ? 

"Tao hứa là tao sẽ nằm yên sau khi hỏi xong." Potter nhìn nó nghiêm túc.

Urgh. Nó đã bị thuyết phục. Cái giường chết tiệt này, thật quá là giống thật.

"Được rồi. Mày hỏi gì?" Draco nói. Để thoải mái hơn, nó dựa vào người Potter và đặt tay anh lên má của mình.

Potter nhìn chằm chằm vào tay mình rồi từ từ chuyển hướng qua Draco. "Tao chỉ tự hỏi tại sao mày- thật tài giỏi, tất nhiên- biến tao thành Potter? Sao mày không dùng quyền năng đó để làm một cái gì khác hay một ai khác? Tại sao lại là Potter?" Draco cáu kỉnh. "Mày chỉ là một cái giường. Mày không hiểu được đâu."

"Nhưng tao là một cái giường mà..." Potter há hốc mồm cười và nói. "Một cái giường mà sẽ cực kì vững chắc và phục tùng nếu mày trả lời câu hỏi của tao."

Draco cân nhắc về lựa chọn này. Cái giường này thật phiền toái, nhưng lời đề nghị thì hấp dẫn làm sao, và chắc chắn nói bí mật của mình cho cái giường này sẽ chả sao cả. Đó là giường của nó và nó có vẻ như không thể đi khắp nơi và kể cho mọi người bí mật của Draco được.

"Được rồi." Draco gật đầu và cúi đầu thấp xuống, mặt nó sát Potter đến nỗi mũi hai đứa chạm vào nhau. Potter chớp chớp, đôi mắt mở to, nhưng nó vẫn nói tiếp. "Mày biết không, Potter là một thằng khốn." Draco thì thầm.

"Thế sao?"

"Đúng vậy!" Draco khẳng định đanh thép. "Tên ấy chả thích tao chút nào, thực ra, tao nghĩ hắn ghét tao." Draco hạ giọng, nhỏ đến nỗi gần như không nghe thấy. "Chuyện Tử Thần Thực Tử ấy mà. Hắn thật thô lỗ, chuyện ấy qua hàng năm rồi. Hắn chính là kiểu anh hùng mà đi đâu cũng thấy mọi người nói về việc hắn vĩ đại hay tốt bụng ra sao, nhưng để tao nói thầm nhé? Hắn là một thằng khốn nạn không thể tha thứ."

Cái giường nhìn chằm chằm vào nó.

"Tao hiểu rồi. Um, và mày biến giường mày thành Harry Potter bởi vì...?"

"Um, để hôn hít hắn, dễ hiểu." Merlin, thật khó mà nói chuyện tử tế với cái giường này. Draco lắc đầu tức tối, vừa ngọ nguậy đầu tay lại vừa chà xát mũi Potter. Potter phát ra âm thanh nghe không thoải mái cho lắm.

"Er, nhưng sao mày lại muốn âu yếm một thằng khốn nạn không thể tha thứ?" anh hỏi, hơi nín thở.

"Thật sự là, mày không được thông minh lắm, phải không?"

"Tao là một cái giường, nhớ chứ?"

"Tao thề, việc đầu tiên khi thức dậy sáng mai là mua một cái mới," Draco giận dỗi lắm nhưng vẫn giải thích. "Tao không muốn âu yếm tên Potter khốn nạn không thể tha thứ, tao muốn âu yếm Potter tốt bụng và khoan dung, và er, không khốn nạn nữa, và vì người như thế không tồn tại, tao phải tạo ra hắn ta."

"Ah, là như vậy. Giờ thì mọi việc đều có lí." Potter hắng giọng. "Vậy đó là tất cả những gì mày muốn- làm tình với hắn ta?"

"Đúng!" Draco cau mày. "À, không. Tao muốn làm tình với hắn nhiều nhiều lần cơ. Trong nhiều nhiều tư thế."

"Hmm" Potter gật gật đầu, hành động đó làm anh trông dễ thương kinh khủng và khiến Draco cứ cười ngu ngốc. "Có vẻ như mày có gì đó với Potter." Cái giường kết luận.

"Ồ, vậy là mày đang đặt cược với cái nệm bé xíu của mày, là tao có gì đó với hắn." Draco nhướn mày và cọ đụng quần vào của Potter, mông thì lắc lư khiêu gợi.

Potter thở gấp và đỏ mặt giận giữ.

"Mày thật đáng yêu khi đỏ mặt," Draco nói và chớp mắt, rồi nó bỗng giận giữ lắc đầu, kinh ngạc vì hành động của mình. Có lẽ nó còn say hơn nó nghĩ.

"Gì đó," Potter nín thở, "Ý tao là say nắng. Mày đang cảm nắng hắn. Chúa ơi, thật..." Potter quằn quại dưới thân nó, cố gắng để loại bỏ áp lực lên thành dương vật của mình. Hoặc càng làm chỗ đó cứng rắn. Dù thế nào đi nữa Draco cũng không quan tâm, nó cần phải bác bỏ suy nghĩ sai lầm của cái giường này.

"Tao không cảm nắng hắn!" nó hét. "Đó không phải là thứ say nắng ngu ngốc. Tao đang con mẹ nó yêu anh rồi!" Draco nói đầy đanh thép và rồi, với tiếng thở hổn hển, nó ép hai bàn tay mình vào cái miệng đang há to của Potter. "Nhưng chúng ta không thể nói to được," nó thì thầm. "Ai đó có thể nghe được, không được mạo hiểm." Draco nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt hoảng hốt của Potter. "Đó là một bí mật. Shhhhhhh!"

Potter yên lặng đến nỗi Draco sợ rằng đã làm anh vô tình ngộp thở. Thế là, nó ấn chặt tay mình vào miệng Potter, mũi nghiêng về Potter, vậy là đó không phải ý nghĩ điên rồ. . Draco nhanh chóng nâng đầu Potter dậy, và cẩn thận nhìn vào anh.

"Mày còn sống chứ?" nó hỏi, đầy vẻ quan tâm. "Giường không thể chết mà, phải không?"

Potter chậm rãi lắc đầu.

"Tốt." Draco mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm. "Vậy mày sẽ để cho tao làm tình với mày trong im lặng nhé?"

Potter chớp mắt và rồi gật đầu. "Tất nhiên. Đợi một phút ..." Potter ngó nghiêng và Draco cau mày, tự hỏi một cái giường có thể tìm kiếm cái gì.

Trong giây kế tiếp, Potter chỉ cây đũa phép vào trán Draco.

Chết tiệt. "Mày là một cái giường xấu xa," Draco kêu gào, sự thất vọng đang bao trùm lấy nó. "Mày là một tên khốn nạn không thể tha thứ, giống hệt Potter thật."

"Hiển nhiên rồi," Potter nói trước khi câu chú lan truyền khắp cơ thể Draco, từ trán nó xuống dạ dày.

Draco nhắm mắt lại. Nếu giường của nó quyết định biến nó thánh cóc, Draco không muốn thấy.

Bàn tay Potter đang ôm lấy má nó làm Draco muốn tan ra trong sự ấm áp, mặc dù nó biết cái giường Potter này rõ ràng là kẻ ác.

"Này, mở mắt ra," Potter nói. "Ổn rồi mà, chỉ là Bùa Tỉnh Táo thôi."

"Chỉ là Bùa Tỉnh Táo thôi", tâm trí Draco cứ lặp đi lặp lại câu đấy. Nó cẩn thận mở mắt và nhìn chằm chằm vào Potter. Thú thật, Potter trông sáng sủa hơn, bằng một cách nào đó. Và không phải chỉ Potter, mọi thứ xung quanh Draco trông khá rõ ràng. Làn sương trong đáy mắt mà thậm chí nó chưa từng nhận ra đã dần dần phai nhoà và khi Draco thấy rõ toàn cảnh xung quanh mình, cảm giác buồn nôn giờ bị thay thế bởi sự mơ hồ.

Nó đang ở trong phòng tắm. Và không phải phòng tắm của nó, mà là một cái hoàn toàn xa lạ. Tệ hơn, nó đang ở trong một bồn tắm chết tiệt. Một bồn tắm đầy nước, bọt và một Potter khoả thân. Tệ hơn nữa, nó đang mặc đầy đủ quần áo và ngâm mình dưới nước, bên dưới là thân hình của Potter.

"Mày đang làm gì ở đây?" Draco hỏi và nhận ra khuôn mặt của Potter đang ở quá gần so với quy định. Nó cố lùi ra nhưng không may là, Potter lại đứng dậy và bế nó ngồi lên trên đùi anh, ở vị trí vững chắc khó có thể động đậy.

"Tao sống ở đây." Potter có vẻ như đang cười khi anh vòng tay qua lưng Draco.

Draco lẽ ra phải vật lộn với anh, nhưng đôi chân và đôi tay không vâng lời của nó lại không chịu di chuyển, chúng hẳn đang bị sốc.

"Mày sống trong phòng tắm?" Draco hỏi, nó cố gắng câu giờ.

"Tao tắm trong phòng tắm và sống trong căn hộ. Câu hỏi đặt ra là, mày đang làm gì ở đây?"

"Điều này thật rõ ràng." Draco quay lưng lại và lườm Potter. "Mày đã chuốc thuốc và bắt cóc tao, và bây giờ mày đang quấy rối tao. Trong trường hợp mày đang tự hỏi, tao sẽ kiện mày", Draco nói, tương đối chắc chắn về lý thuyết của mình, nhưng nó tự cảm thấy không hề hoảng sợ khi nghĩ rằng đang bị Harry Potter bắt cóc và lạm dụng.

"Và làm sao tao có thể làm điều đó từ phòng tắm được nhỉ?" Potter, thằng khốn, trông vẫn còn có vẻ thích thú lắm. Draco định mở miệng để tranh cãi thêm, nhưng Potter đã chặn họng nó. "Mày xuất hiện ở đây, trên đầu tao, từ một nơi nào đó với tiếng pop. Điều này nghe có vẻ quen không?"

Cổ họng của Draco cứng lại khi nó đang xử lí lời nói của Potter cũng như những sự kiện buổi tối.

Oh, fuck. Nó nhớ về đến việc cố gắng Độn Thổ và tập trung vào Phủ Malfoy, nghĩ hẳn sẽ thích thú như thế nào khi được nằm trên giường ngủ của mình, và nghĩ rằng thật tuyệt vời nếu được quấn quít với Potter trên giường, và rồi nó tập trung vào Potter và. . . Độn Thổ. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Nó đã Độn Thổ trực tiếp vào bồn tắm của Potter.

"Merlin, có chuyện gì với mày vậy?" Draco gào lên khi sự hoảng loạn chiếm lấy tâm trí nó. "Căn hộ của mày không có chú phòng hộ à? Mày chưa từng nghe nói về Bùa Chống Độn Thổ à? Mày có điên không vậy?"

"Ừ, tao mới là người điên ở đây," Potter nói khô khan. "Tao nghĩ căn hộ này được bảo vệ. Xét theo quyền năng của nó, Độn Thổ vào đây quả thật là một kì công. Căn phòng cho phép mày vào đây mà không bị tấn công." Potter liếm môi. "Có lẽ tao nên làm theo í nó."

Draco chớp chớp mắt. Potter đang nhìn nó, với đôi mắt gợi cảm và đôi môi quyến rũ, và khi Draco nhích lại một cách không thoải mái, nó cảm thấy có gì cứng cứng đang chọc vào bụng mình. Chết tiệt, Potter có ý gì? Hẳn là anh không muốn. . . Những kí ức tấn công trí óc của Draco. Nó nhớ mình đã nằm trên Potter, hôn anh, liếm anh, chạm vào anh, mùi vị của anh vẫn còn vương trên môi nó, và còn cả hương thơm ngọt ngào của anh. Merlin, nó đã làm gì? Đôi mắt xanh ngọc của Potter vẫn đang ở trước mắt. Anh đã đặt câu hỏi và Draco thì cứ bi ba bi bô mãi, tưởng tượng Potter là cái giường của nó. Nó nhớ mình nhìn Potter và giải thích, nói những thứ ngu ngốc như...

"Đó không phải là thứ say nắng ngu ngốc. Tao đã con mẹ nó yêu anh rồi!"

Oh, fuck. Draco bắt đầu cảm thấy toàn thân run rẩy, quần áo nó thì ướt sũng và dính chặt vào người. Trong khi đó, tất cả những gì nó làm là nhìn Potter với ánh mắt không thể tin nổi.

"Malfoy?" Potter bật dậy, vươn người gần hơn, như thể Merlin - như thể anh định hôn nó.

"Tránh xa tao ra!" Draco thở hổn hển vì bối rối. Nó đã thú con mẹ nó nhận với Potter về việc nó cảm thấy thế nào về anh. Nó đã nói ra những cảm xúc mình cố gắng rất nhiều để che đậy. Và giờ Potter đang chế nhạo nó. Đùa cợt nó bằng cách giả vờ là anh cũng muốn Draco. Hay có lẽ anh nghĩ mình có thể lợi dụng lời thú nhận của Draco để có được một cuộc tình chóng vánh. Oh, đếch ai biết được Potter đang nghĩ gì? Mà cũng chẳng phải quan tâm? Draco sẽ rời khỏi đây.

"Tao tưởng mày muốn làm tình với tao?"

Potter, mà Draco biết, là tên không biết xấu hổ. Cái bộ óc không thể cứu vãn của anh ta. Làm như thể Draco sẽ nhảy vào bẫy như một thằng ngốc.

"Mày sai rồi, tao đã say, trên thực tế, tao không biết mày đang nói gì." Fuck. Đáng nhẽ nó nên phủ nhận những kí ức của mình ngay lập tức, giờ thì Potter hẳn là còn không tin nó.

"Tao có thể nhắc mày nhớ lại," Potter tuyên bố, không chút chần chừ. Trước khi Draco có thể bốp chát lại, Potter đẩy hai đứa lại gần nhau. Trong giây phút đẹp đẽ đó, Draco đã quên tất cả mọi thứ và vô thức đáp trả nụ hôn của Potter. Lưỡi của Potter trườn vào miệng nó và Draco nghiêng đầu, để anh xâm nhập vào trong. Sau khi cánh tay Potter vòng qua hông của Draco, anh di chuyển xuống dưới để vuốt ve mông của nó, cố ý làm cho Draco sát lại gần mình .

Qúa hoảng loạn, nó đẩy Potter ra và phá vỡ nụ hôn, sau đó nó lấy tay lau miệng của mình, cố gắng để Potter thấy nó đang ghê tởm đến mức nào.

"Urgh, thật kinh khủng," nó thốt ra.

Một ánh nhìn không chắc chắn xuất hiện trong mắt Potter, nhưng nó biến mất ngay lập tức. "Phải vậy không? Có lẽ chúng ta nên thử lại." Potter cúi xuống, Draco hơi lưỡng lự nhưng nó nhanh chóng đẩy anh ra.

Potter vẫn giữ nó trong vòng tay vững chắc, điều này thật mất tập trung.

"Thả tao ra ngay lập tức, tao muốn rời đi," nó thu hết can đảm mà nói.

Potter nới lỏng bàn tay của mình. Rồi anh nói đầy nghiêm túc. "Thực ra, tao nghĩ chúng ta nên nói chuyện, Malfoy, bởi vì tao-"

Từ "nói" làm cho Draco phát điên. Nó đã nói quá đủ trong đêm nay. Nó lờ đi ánh mắt của Potter và nhìn cây đũa phép mà anh vẫn giữ trong tay. Nếu Draco có thể lấy cắp được, nó sẽ Phản Chú Độn Thổ. Bùa Chống Độn Thổ của Potter rõ ràng là không đạt chuẩn. Draco đã phá vỡ nó một lần vào hôm nay, có thể nó sẽ làm lại được.

Bàn tay của Draco duỗi ra và nó lấy cây đũa phép từ tay Potter với tốc độ ánh sáng. Hình ảnh rõ ràng về căn phòng ngủ xuất hiện trước mắt nó và thế giới bỗng đen xì khi Draco tập trung đẩy người vào không trung. Nó có thể nghe thấy tiếng thét ngạc nhiên của Potter và những ngón tay mạnh mẽ ôm quanh hông nó. Một luồng sức mạnh phóng vào người Draco và nó bị trượt khỏi tay Potter. Tay nó đã tự do, nhưng cây đũa phép thì biến mất. Nó hơi hoảng sợ khi thấy một luồng sáng vụt đến, và rồi, bất ngờ, xuyên qua người nó.

Draco thở gấp và mở mắt ra. Hình ảnh cánh cổng của Phủ đã nâng cao tinh thần nó, bất chấp sự thật nó vừa mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống, tiếp đất bằng mông của mình. Nhìn chung thì, mọi việc tiến triển khá tốt. Nó thành công rồi, dù không hoàn hảo lắm, nhưng tốt hơn nhiều so với lần trước.

Gió lạnh làm Draco run lẩy bẩy, rõ ràng là nó đã ướt sũng trong nhà tắm và không hề có đũa phép. Nó ước gì mình biết cây đũa ở đâu, nếu nó cướp được đũa của Potter thì đã chẳng phải lo lắng thế này. Chửi thề với chính mình, nó chạy đến Cổng Phủ Malfoy, nhẹ nhõm khi Căn Phủ nhận ra và để nó vào. Nó đẩy Cổng vào và tiếng đóng cửa ồm ộp sau lưng. Nó đang run rẩy từ đầu đến chân, không chỉ vì ướt và lạnh, mà còn vì nó nhận ra mình đã gây nên chuyện lớn. Nó không biết làm thế nào để sửa sai. Lời tỏ tình với Potter không hề bình thường chút nào. Thế có nghĩa là nó sẽ không bao giờ được rời khỏi Dinh Thự. Nó sẽ phải ở nhà mãi mãi. Nó không thể đối mặt với Potter được, nhất là khi bây giờ anh đã biết bí mật xấu hổ lớn nhất của nó.

Chết tiệt, làm sao nó có thể Độn Thổ khi say rượu được nhỉ?

Đau đớn và lạnh lẽo, Draco vội vã chạy lên cầu thang, vừa đi vừa rũ bỏ quần áo. Nó cần được tắm với nước nóng để ủ ẩm cơ thể run rẩy của mình. Hoặc với nước lạnh để hạ nhiệt cho cái thứ mãi chưa chịu xuống kia. Potter chết tiệt, anh ta có nhất thiết phải trần truồng và ướt át và hoàn hảo đến vậy không?

Draco xông thẳng vào phòng ngủ. Nó cởi chiếc quần lót ướt đẫm, để mình trần truồng, và giận dữ ném chúng ra ngoài phòng, rồi nó nhớ đến chiếc gường bốn chân của nó. Draco ném cho cái giường một ánh mắt bối rối, hổ thẹn, và đi đến phòng tắm, lên kế hoạch cho một buổi tối tuyệt vời với vòi nước nóng, tốt nhất là chết ngạt đi cho xong. 

Pop.

Draco đóng băng với âm thanh không thể nhầm lẫn nổi của tiếng Độn Thổ. Tất nhiên rồi, vũ trụ này ghét nó đến nỗi không thể cho phép nó chết trong bình yên được.

Ước rằng mình đang không trần truồng và lạnh cóng, nó quay lưng lại, quyết tâm nhìn thẳng mặt kẻ đột nhập, và nó há hốc mồm khi nhìn thấy Potter, đang đứng cách nó vài bước, bán khoả thân với chiếc khăn tắm quấn quanh hông. Xấu hổ làm sao, dương vật của Draco co giật như thể đang hứng tình còn Potter thì liên tục nhìn chằm chằm vào đó.

Nó cố gắng lấy tay che đậy thân thể, nhưng không làm được, trong tình trạng đó, việc duy nhất nó thành công là khép chặt miệng mình lại.

Mất một lúc Potter mới thôi nhìn chằm chằm vào chỗ đó và dời mắt anh lên để mỉm cười với Draco. Anh trách mắng. "Lớp phòng hộ yếu quá, Malfoy à. Đột nhập vào nhà của mày thật dễ dàng đến khó tin."

Tên khốn ngu ngốc và lời giễu cợt ngu ngốc. Draco khoanh tay trước mặt, cố gắng tỏ ra mạnh mẽ và giả vờ như không bị ấn tượng bởi quyền năng của Potter. Phòng hộ của Phủ Malfoy dường như không thể xâm nhập nổi. "Cút ra khỏi nhà tao, Potter."

"Không" Potter nói đơn giản. "Cách duy nhất để mày trốn khỏi tao là Độn Thổ lần nữa. Và..." Potter lướt một vòng qua cơ thể trần truồng của Draco và dừng lại ở dương vật nó. "Nó khá là cứng/ khó*... khi không có đũa phép"

*Hard: ở đây vừa có nghĩa là khó vừa có nghĩa là cứng. Potter đang trêu chọc cậu em nhà Draco đây mà=))))

Draco gầm gừ lại. "Mày muốn cái quái gì ở tao?" Nó giơ một ngón tay lên ngay khi Potter định mở miệng trả lời. "Không, để tao đoán. Mày tự nhiên muốn đáp trả cảm xúc của tao và không mong muốn gì hơn là làm tình với tao. Không cần phải nói, Potter. Tao không rẻ tiền như thể, nên cút ngay đi."

Potter hơi cắn môi. "Thực ra, tao ở đây là để trả lại đũa phép cho mày." Potter giơ tay và lôi ra cây đũa phép của Draco. Vài tia lửa bắn khỏi đầu đũa, chiếu sáng căn phòng với ánh sáng đỏ rực.

"Oh." Draco cau mày. Đó là lý do tại sao Căn Phủ lại để cho Potter đi vào, anh cầm theo đũa phép của Draco. Thằng khốn.

"Mày bỏ quên nó trong phòng tắm của tao," Potter lại nói điều mà ai cũng biết.

"Đúng." Hàm răng nghiến lại, Draco bước về phía trước và giật lấy cây đũa của mình, định bụng sẽ chẳng cảm ơn Potter. Ngay khi Draco sắp chạm vào chiếc đũa, Potter rụt nó lại và giấu vào sau lưng.

"Oh, chết tiệt!" Draco gào lên giận dữ. "Tao không có thời gian để chơi trò chơi ngu ngốc của mày."

"Tao chỉ nghĩ rằng mình xứng đáng nhận được một phần thưởng" Potter cười rạng rỡ với Draco.

"Mẹ kiếp, đó là đũa phép của tao, mày phải trả lại nó."

"Ai tìm được, người đó giữ."

Tên khốn không biết xấu hổ. "Không phải lần này." Draco rên rỉ. "Mà thôi, sao cũng được, Potter. Tao sẽ mua một cái giống hệt cái cũ." 

Potter hơi xoay đầu và Draco nguyền rủa bộ não ngu ngốc của mình khi nghĩ rằng anh nhìn đáng yêu không tả nổi. "Mày có chắc là mình không muốn nghe yêu cầu của tao trước?" Potter hỏi. "Tao nghĩ mày rất thích cây đũa của mình. Mày đã dùng nó được một thời gian rồi nhỉ." 

Draco nhắm mắt lại, nó khổ sở vì Potter nói rất đúng. Draco yêu cây đũa phép của mình, chiếc đũa mà được đặt làm, chỉ dành riêng cho nó, sau khi Ollivander từ chối bán cho gia đình Malfoy. 

Buồn bã nhìn cây đũa của mình, Draco nuốt lấy niềm kiêu hãnh và nhẹ nhàng nói. "Được thôi. Nhưng nếu mày muốn nói chúng ta cần nói chuyện, tao sẽ chính tay quăng mày ra khỏi đây.

Potter cho nó một cái nhìn phấn khích. "Hmm, hấp dẫn đấy. Nhưng đó không phải là thứ tao muốn." 

Không tin tưởng vào tài ăn nói của bản thân, Draco giật đầu, cho Potter thấy anh nên tiếp tục.

Potter mỉm cười. "Tao muốn mời mày bữa tối." 

Niềm hy vọng từ từ lan rộng đến Draco như một con quái vật xấu xa. Draco ngừng thở, nó như muốn chết vì ngạt luôn.

"Mày có thể đặt gì đó từ quán Ba Cây Chổi và gửi nó đến chỗ tao. Không thành vấn đề." Draco giơ tay ra. "Giờ thì trả tao đũa phép." 

Potter nhìn nó châm chọc. "Tao muốn đưa mày đi ăn tối." 

"Tao không chấp nhận hai yêu cầu. Mày chỉ có một cơ hội." 

"Đó là cùng một yêu cầu. Tao nói cách khác, để mày dễ hiểu hơn." 

"Không, tất cả là tại ngôn ngữ kém cỏi của mày. Tao xin lỗi, Potter, kế hoạch tuyệt vời của mày đã thất bại. Tuy nhiên, tao không thể giúp được gì. Giờ thì đưa tao cây đũa của mình và về nhà khóc lóc đi." Nó mỉm cười và nói thêm. "Mày sẽ phải đi bộ về nhà nữa, bởi vì bột Floo của tao hết rồi," nó nói dối. 

Mắt Potter nheo lại, sự tự tin của anh đã mất hết. "Tao có một từ cho mày, Malfoy. Nó gọi là quyền lực. Và tao có nó. Không cuộc hẹn, không đũa phép. Ngừng ngay trò chơi của mày lại." 

Draco dậm chân xuống đất. "Vậy đây là cách mà Harry Potter vĩ đại có được một cuộc hẹn? Nhờ hăm doạ? Thật đáng thất vọng." 

Potter nhìn nó chằm chằm. "Thực ra, tao chỉ sử dụng cách này khi nhìn thấy người bạn đời tiềm năng xuất hiện trong bồn tắm của tao, quấy rầy tao, nói với tao rằng em ấy yêu tao và biến mất, cả từ chối nói chuyện với tao." 

Draco nhăn mày lại. Nó không biết nói gì cả. Từ "yêu" thật khó nghe làm sao. "Tao say rượu," nó lặng lẽ nói.

Ánh mắt Potter dịu lại. "Tao biết. Tao chỉ muốn có một cơ hội để nói chuyện với mày trong tình trạng tỉnh táo và bình tĩnh lại. Đây cũng có thể là cơ hội để chứng minh tao không phải là một thằng khốn nạn không thể tha thứ."

"Đây là thử thách của mày à? Mày muốn chứng minh tao sai? Rằng tao đã xúc phạm mày?" Draco nhạo báng. "Hay là mày cảm thấy đáng thương cho thằng ngu ngốc si tình là tao?" Draco nhăn lại. Chết tiệt, tại sao nó lại chuyển hướng sang cảm xúc của mình. Đáng nhẽ nó phải phủ nhận hoàn toàn và dính chặt với lí lẽ "Tao đã say"?

Potter khịt mũi. "Malfoy, với thái độ của mày, thương tiếc là điều cuối cùng tao cảm thấy."

Draco cau mày, không chắc chắn liệu mình có bị xúc phạm hay không. Nó nhìn thẳng Potter và không nói gì.

"Tao chỉ đơn giản là... hứng thú." Potter nhìn thẳng vào mặt Draco. "Rất hứng thú," anh thêm vào, giọng dịu dàng hơn hẳn. Rồi anh nhìn xuống dương vật của Draco và nói, "Rất, rất -"

"Được rồi, tao hiểu rồi!" Draco nói nhanh. "Chết tiệt. Không có lý do gì để cư xử như một kẻ điên đâu." Draco thở dài, nó nghĩ ra một ý tưởng. Potter muốn được làm tình- điều rất rõ ràng – và đặc biệt khăn tắm của anh trông cực kì gợi cảm. Potter trông không có vẻ giả vờ là anh có hứng, nhưng Draco cũng không muốn làm tình qua loa để thoả mãn trí tò mò của anh, nó muốn nhiều hơn... Oh Merlin, nó vừa nghĩ gì vậy? Potter đã biến nó thành một con điếm khát tình. Potter muốn làm tình, Draco cũng muốn làm tình, vậy vấn đề là gì? Kể cả khi hai đứa không gặp nhau nữa, việc này còn hơn cả những khao khát sâu thẳm nhất của Draco. 

"Malfoy?" Giọng của Potter rất nhẹ nhàng. "Mày đồng ý thoả thuận này chứ?" Draco nhìn Potter đầy suy tính. "Không," nó quyết định, những dự định mạnh liệt tràn vào tâm trí nó.

"Chúng ta có cần phải bàn về nghĩa của từ "quyền lực" lần nữa không? Bởi vì tao vẫn còn- mmph! "

Potter im lặng khi Draco bỗng vọt về phía trước, nắm lấy đầu anh và ấn môi hai đứa lại gần nhau. Nỗi lo lắng rằng anh sẽ không phản ứng lại bao trùm lấy nó, nhưng không lâu lắm, khi ngay lập tức Potter đã đáp trả nụ hôn, rên rỉ và vòng tay qua mông Draco. Cái khăn tắm quanh hông Potter rơi xuống sàn sau khi Draco không kiên nhẫn đẩy sát thân dưới nó vào của anh, làm cả hai thở hổn hển vì khoái cảm. Không lãng phí thời gian đó, Draco đưa chân mình vào đùi trong Potter và đẩy anh từ từ về phía giường. 

"Malfoy!" Potter thở gấp. "Mày định làm g -?" 

Draco nắm lấy vai Potter và đẩy anh vào tấm ga bằng lụa. Potter ngã ngửa vào giường với một tiếng omph hốt hoảng. Đùi Potter mở ra khi anh ngã, khiến Draco có thể nhìn rõ dương vật, hai hòn và mông anh- tất cả đều hoàn hảo. Hình ảnh Potter trần truồng trên giường với tư thế quyến rũ kia làm thân dưới của Draco dựng đứng. Nó không muốn gì hơn là đưa cái dương vật ấy vào miệng của mình và đút vài ngón tay vào mông Potter, hoặc có lẽ chỉ cần trượt dương vật của mình lên làn da mịn màng ấy. Nhìn vào đôi mắt tối, đầy nhục dục của Potter, nó biết anh sẽ đồng ý bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng Draco có kế hoạch khác.

Nó chộp lấy đầu gối của Potter và buộc anh ta phải mở chân ra để nó có thể leo lên và vuốt ve đùi anh. Potter dường như quá bất ngờ đến nỗi không thèm chống cự, anh để Draco sờ nắn mình như một con búp bê, trong khi mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào nó.

"Và mày thà làm chuyện này với tao còn hơn là hẹn hò với tao là bởi vì....?" Potter hỏi, run rẩy khi Draco trượt ngón tay của mình lên khuôn ngực hoàn hảo của anh. Merlin, nó thực sự rất hoàn hảo. Thậm chí còn hoàn hảo hơn khi Draco biết đây không phải Harry Potter mà mình biến ra. Draco liếc mắt xuống để nó có thể chiêm ngưỡng Potter một cách kỹ lưỡng, cẩn thận nhìn ngắm tất cả mọi thứ của anh phòng trường hợp nó không bao giờ gặp lại anh nữa. 

Tay nó vuốt ve đều đặn dương vật của Potter, một tuyệt tác hoàn hảo khác đang cương cứng phía trên những sợi lông xoăn nhẹ trải dài từ bụng dưới. Một tiếng thở hổn hển thoát ra khỏi miệng Potter khi Draco dịch chuyển bàn tay của mình xuống mặt dưới dương vật Potter, trước khi nó nắm chặt lấy và chơi đùa với phía đầu rỉ nước. Nắm lấy vật ấm nóng trong lòng bàn tay, Draco vuốt dọc quanh nó, thèm khát được đưa nó lên miệng. Potter cố gắng nói gì đó, nhưng Draco chẳng thể hiểu những lời vu vơ ấy. Nó chỉ biết là- bằng cái cách hông cũng như toàn bộ cơ thể anh co giật- rằng Potter sẽ mất kiểm soát nếu nó không ngừng chạm vào anh.

Một cách miễn cưỡng, nó lùi lại và ngả về phía trước, sau đó nhìn thẳng vào mặt Potter và để dương vật hai chúng nó cà vào nhau. Màu xanh ngọc lục bảo của đôi mắt Potter tối sầm lại trước khi anh nhắm mắt, gần như lảng tránh Draco đang ngồi trên đùi mình. Nghiến chặt răng lại, Draco cố gắng chống lại không khí nóng bỏng đầy nhục dục và tập trung vào kế hoạch của mình. Muốn nhếch mép lên nhưng khuôn mặt lại nhăn nhúm hết vào, nó nhìn vào cây đũa của mình và nắm lấy tay Potter. Chộp lấy nó từ những ngón tay run rẩy của Potter thật dễ dàng. Anh thậm chí còn không chú ý đến việc Draco đã lấy đũa phép của mình, cho đến khi Draco dừng lại và lùi ra. Sự trỗng rỗng khiến Potter mở to mắt, miệng anh há hốc, những lời phàn nàn anh định thốt ra đã im bặt khi nhìn thấy cây đũa phép của Draco đang chĩa thẳng vào mặt mình.

"Được rồi," anh nói, có vẻ tiếc nuối. "Mày được lắm."

Draco cười toe toét và thầm khen ngợi chính bản thân mình. "Tao có một từ cho mày, Potter. Nó gọi là quyền lực. Mày có muốn thảo luận nó không?"

"Được rồi, Malfoy. Mày thắng. Sao cũng được," Potter nói cộc lốc và cố gắng đứng dậy.

Draco tặc lưỡi và giật cổ tay, bắn vài tia lửa vào thẳng ngưc Potter.

Bàn tay Potter cuộn lại thành nắm đấm khi anh chặn chúng bằng cùi chỏ. 

"Tao có thể chỉ ra là mày chẳng có lí do gì để nguyền tao được không? Rõ ràng mày là người đột nhập vào căn hộ của tao và quấy rối tao." Môi dưới của Potter chìa ra vì tức giận, làm Draco thích thú đến nỗi không ngừng tưởng tượng được chạm vào và ngấu nghiến nó.

"Không, mày không được," Draco trả lời.

Potter thở dài. "Malfoy, thành thật thì, bây giờ mày sẽ không nguyền tao, còn tao thì -"

"Sao tao lại không?" Draco hỏi, lông mày nó nhíu lại đầy ngạc nhiên. "Sao mày lại nghĩ như vậy?" 

Đôi mắt Potter loé lên một ánh nhìn nguy hiểm, và Draco không thể không run rẩy khi Potter nói bằng giọng điệu hiển nhiên. "Bởi vì cây đũa phép đó sẽ bị giật ra khỏi tay mày trước khi mày kịp nghĩ đến một câu thần chú."

Đúng là thằng khốn. Draco mím môi, quan sát tư thế rắn chắc của Potter và cái cách cơ bắp của anh siết lạo, trông như thể anh có thể tấn công bất cứ lúc nào. Lời nói của Potter thật quá tự mãn, nhưng cũng có thể là sự thật. Dù sao thì, Potter là một Thần Sáng, và đũa phép của Draco cũng không xa tầm với của anh cho lắm.

"Tao không nghĩ thế," Draco giả vờ không sợ hãi mà nói.

Đôi mắt Potter nheo lại khi Draco từ từ xoay chiếc đũa và ấn vào lòng bàn tay, chờ đợi Potter hành động và giật lấy cây đũa phép. Tuy nhiên, Potter không hề cử động, anh bị bối rối bởi ý đồ của Draco. Nhếch miệng, Draco sử dụng một câu chú không lời, phủ đầy tay nó với một thứ chất lỏng trong suốt.

Potter nhíu mày sâu hơn. "Đó không phải một câu nguyền," anh nói. 

"Ánh mắt mày đúng là sắc sảo." Draco khịt mũi và ném đũa phép của mình xuống sàn. Ánh mắt Potter nhìn theo hướng của nó nhưng ngay lập tức trở lại bàn tay của Draco. Một cú đẩy nhẹ nhàng đã đủ để khiến Potter nằm xuống một cách ngoan ngoãn, mặc dù trông anh vẫn hơi lúng túng. Vẫn nhìn vào Potter, Draco cúi xuống và nắm chặt lấy dương vật cương cứng của anh trong đôi tay mình.

"Mày thật là điên cuồng," Potter thở ra, đôi mắt anh mở to.

"Nếu mày thật sự muốn hẹn hò với tao thì phải biết điều này," Draco nói một cách dứt khoát trước khi trượt xuống dương vật của Potter một cách nhịp nhàng. Hơi thở của Potter chậm lại và nặng nề hơn, cơ bắp anh cuộn lại khi cố để không ấn xuống Draco.

"Mày muốn hẹn hò với tao à?" Potter hỏi. 

"Đó không phải vấn đề. Câu hỏi là, mày có muốn hẹn hò với tao không?"

Potter rõ ràng có vấn đề trong việc suy nghĩ và nói năng, cơ thể anh run lên từng đợt dưới bàn tay của Draco.

"Tao đã bảo là tao muốn rồi, tại sao -?"

"Một điều khác mà mày nên biết về tao," Draco nói. "Tao không thích người yêu của mình quan tâm những việc vớ vẩn khi đang làm tình."

Potter rên rỉ, không rõ là tại anh đang cố nói chuyện hay bởi Draco đã thả dương vật trong tay ra và đứng lên, không còn chạm vào cơ thể của anh.

"Chúa ơi!" Potter rên lên, ánh mắt anh phủ đầy nhục dục khi Draco tiến lên phía trước và nắm lấy eo anh, tay nó trượt xuống và chạm vào đầu dương vật anh lần nữa. "Malfoy." Potter rùng mình, hai tay anh ấn vào hông Draco khi nó đang một tay giữ thăng bằng một tay kéo cái đó của Potter vào cửa mình. "Mày có muốn âu yếm trước không?" Potter hỏi, nhìn căng thẳng lắm, như kiểu anh không biết nên đẩy Draco ra hay là ấn nó ngồi sâu vào.

Draco kéo dương vật Potter dọc theo mông mình, trêu chọc cả hai đứa. Tóc nó rũ xuống mắt làm nó phải lắc đầu lia lịa để trông thấy Potter rõ ràng. Nó không thể ngừng cười khi thấy vẻ mặt bối rối của Potter, khi anh cố gắng mở to mắt nhưng lại nhắm vào vì run lên khi chạm vào cửa mình của Draco.

"Mày muốn tao dừng lại không?" Draco hỏi, cổ họng nó khô khốc.

Potter rùng mình và lắc đầu. "Chỉ là ... Tao có thể ..." Tay Potter thả lỏng và trượt xuống vuốt ve mông nó. Draco nhắm nghiền mắt lại và rên rỉ. "Tao không muốn làm mày đau," Potter thì thẩm và đôi mắt của Draco đột nhiên mở to. 

"Một điều khác mà mày nên biết về tao," Draco nói và nắm chắc lấy dương vật của Potter, tay Potter siết mông nó đáp lại. "Phải hơi đau một chút thì tao mới thích." 

Potter nhíu mày và định nói gì đó, nhưng ngay lập tức Draco đẩy thân mình xuống và nhắm mắt lại. Tiếng thở hổn hển của Potter bị chen ngang bởi tiếng ồn ào trong tai Draco khi nó vật lộn để chấp nhận sự xâm nhập. Đã một thời gian khá lâu kể từ lần cuối cùng nó nằm dưới và thật khó để không siết chặt lấy Potter. Cố gắng điều khiển cơ thể mình tốt hơn, Draco ưỡn lên một chút rồi từ từ nhún xuống dương vật Potter, quyết tâm chơi cho đã đời còn hậu quả thì lo sau. 

Potter rên rỉ khi Draco hạ xuống hoàn toàn. Bàn tay anh đặt trên hông Draco và siết chặt. 

Mình đang làm tình với Potter, Draco đột nhiên nhận ra, phát hiện này khiến nó thấy đỡ nhức nhói hơn trước sự xâm nhập của Potter. Draco mở mắt ra và nó nhìn xuống khuôn mặt đỏ bừng và đôi mặt mất tập trung của Potter. Anh trông như thể đang đông cứng dưới thân Draco, với những cơn run rẩy nhỏ xíu- đây là dấu hiệu duy nhất cho thấy anh vẫn còn sống. 

"Mày chặt thật đấy," Potter thở hổn hển, gần như rên rỉ, hông anh co giật nhẹ, thật là khó khăn cho anh khi phải nằm yên như vậy. 

"Tao tưởng tao bảo mày im miệng rồi," Draco nghiến răng. 

Potter nhìn kĩ nó, trông ngạc nhiên lắm, như thể bây giờ anh mới nhận ra suốt từ nãy Draco đang ở đó. Hình ảnh Draco hiện lên trong mắt anh và những đầu ngón tay anh thì vuốt ve làn da của nó. 

"Mày vẫn ổn chứ?" Potter cau mày hỏi. 

Potter Chết Tiệt và sự quan tâm giả dối của anh, Draco phải ra lệnh cho mình là đừng có vui vẻ. Potter luôn lo lắng về tất cả mọi người, đây chẳng phải chuyện gì đặc biệt.

"Mày nói xem." Draco cười toe toét và lắc hông. 

"Ồ," Potter thở hổn hển và nắm chặt lấy hông Draco, ánh mắt anh không rời khỏi mặt Draco. 

Vui vẻ với sức quyến rũ của mình, Draco lại làm thế, lần này nó vươn lên một chút và nhún xuống từ từ. Tuy hơi nhói nhưng Draco biết rằng cơn đau này sẽ sớm trở nên khoái cảm nên nó lặp đi lặp lại trong khi Potter run rẩy và thở hổn hển bên dưới, vẫn không dám di chuyển. 

"Malfoy," Potter nói một cách khó thở, móng tay anh găm sâu vào da Draco. 

"Nói ít thôi, Potter. Di chuyển đi," Draco nói và sau đó thở hổn hển trong sự kinh ngạc khi Potter nghe lời nó ngay lập tức. Lòng bàn tay của Draco ép sát vào ngực Potter khi Potter nắm lấy hông nó, thử nghiệm một loạt các góc độ và đẩy mạnh cho đến khi Draco rên lên một tiếng "Yessss" dài.

Draco nhắm mắt lại và hôn lấy môi anh, chống lại ham muốn được hét lên vì thoả mãn. Potter cảm thấy trống trải, anh lấp đầy Draco một lần rồi một lần nữa với những đòn đẩy mạnh mẽ, sự đau đớn đã bị lãng quên từ lâu, giờ chỉ còn lại khoái cảm tột cùng. Draco cúi người xuống, cố gắng giành quyền điều khiển tốc độ của Potter, nhưng điều này ngày càng trở nên khó khăn. Kĩ thuật của Potter rất tốt, tốt hơn nhiều so với nó hy vọng, anh nhanh chóng tìm thấy điểm G của Draco và dùng mọi sức lực nhấn vào đó, làm cho nó cảm thấy như đang chìm đắm trong những làn sóng nhục dục. 

Draco mất kiểm soát và tay trái của nó trượt xuống. Nó nắm lấy cẳng tay của Potter và chống người lên, tựa mạnh vào cánh tay phải của anh. Tiếng va chạm ướt át của hai thân thể đang dần được thay thế bởi những tiếng rên phờ phạc thoát ra từ miệng Potter

Không thể chịu đựng được nữa, Draco mở mắt và nhìn xuống Potter. Đó là một cú sốc với Draco khi nó trông thấy Potter đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, đôi mắt anh mở to và đồng tử thì giãn ra, trên vầng trán ẩm ướt của anh khi những sợi tóc nâu còn vương vãi. Đôi môi Potter thở ra với từng có thúc, như thể anh đang cố nói gì đó với Draco nhưng chưa thực hiện được.

"Mày thật -" Potter nói và Draco nhăn mặt, sau đó nó kẹp chặt lấy dương vật anh.

Potter hét lên và ngửa đầu ra sau, các tĩnh mạch ở cổ anh duỗi ra và phồng lên còn làn da thì đỏ bừng lên. Anh giật hông mình lên, đâm vào Draco một, hai lần trước khi toàn bộ cơ thể anh co giật và bắn thẳng vào trong Draco. Bị cuốn hút bởi hình ảnh này, Draco thả cánh tay Potter và chơi đùa với dương vật của chính mình trong tay. 

Potter vẫn đang co giật bên dưới thân nó, nhưng các cú thúc đã nhẹ nhàng hơn, cho phép Draco nhún xuống từ từ. Draco siết chặt thứ ở bên trong nó, nhanh và nhanh hơn cho đến khi cơn rùng mình tiến đến và nhấn chìm nó. Quy đầu về sau và cắn môi dưới, Draco tự chơi đùa với cơ thể mình. Vẫn di chuyển, nó trượt bàn tay của mình dọc quanh dương vật mình một vài lần nữa, cho đến khi cơn cực khoái đi qua.

Phải mất một lúc để ổn định lại hơi thở và bàn tay đang run rẩy. Nó mở mắt, ngước lên trần nhà một lúc trước khi cúi xuống nhìn Potter- người mà, một lần nữa, đang ngắm nhìn nó.

"Tuyệt đẹp," Potter nói một cách trân trọng, và Draco tự hỏi chính mình có phải Potter đang hoàn thành câu nói bị ngắt quãng lúc nãy của anh không.

Má Draco đỏ bừng lên khi nó thất bại trong việc lờ đi lời khen ngợi, ừ thì Potter trông rất nghiêm túc và thật khó để không tin anh điều anh nói là thật. Cơ thể nó thôi thúc được nằm xuống và áp mặt xuống ngực Potter nhưng Draco đã tìm thấy đủ sự quyết tâm để tiếp tục ngồi dậy. Khi dương vật mềm nhũn của Potter trượt ra khỏi người nó, Draco cảm thấy trống rỗng kinh khung.

Draco cố điều chỉnh hơi thở của mình, run rẩy với sự nóng bỏng trên da nó. Potter thì nhàn nhã vuốt ve đùi Draco, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi cậu tóc vàng bên trên.

Cũng mất một thời gian dài, nhưng cuối cùng Draco cũng chịu mở miệng ra và hỏi Potter điều đang cào nát trái tim nó.

"Mày còn muốn hẹn hò với tao chứ?"

"Chúa ơi, có chứ!" Potter đáp lại ngay lập tức và cảm giác hy vọng chết tiệt đó bắt đầu xâm chiếm Draco. Bộ não của Potter bắt đầu làm việc, rõ ràng, bởi ngay sau đó anh cau mày và nói thêm, "Mày vừa thuyết phục tao làm ngược lại à?"

"Không, đáng nhẽ mày phải thoả mãn rồi chứ."

Potter chớp mắt và ngay lập tức bùng nổ. Draco dường như sẽ ngã xuống nếu như cánh tay của Potter không ôm chắc lấy eo nó, giữ nó trong lòng và ấn vào lồng ngực của mình, hơi gần quá mức quy định. Draco thở dài trong lòng, có vẻ như nó được định mệnh sắp đặt để ngồi vào lòng Harry Potter mãi mãi.

"Mày nói như thể mày không thích ấy." Biểu hiện của Potter đầy lo lắng, thật khó để nhìn anh lúc này.

"Tao có!" Draco đáp nhanh. "Tao chỉ . . ." Draco hắng giọng và nhìn vào tai Potter. "Ừ thì, tao nghĩ, trong trường hợp mày bị cắn rứt lương tâm và giả vờ yêu thương tao chỉ vì thương hại trong cuộc làm tình lúc nãy, tao nghĩ chúng ta có thể mỗi đứa một ngả và mày có thể rút lại trò hề hẹn hò đó." Sự im lặng tuyệt vọng kéo dài sau những lời của Draco và sau một quãng thời gian dài nhìn chằm chằm vào tai Potter, Draco mất đi sự kiên nhẫn và nó nhìn vào mắt Potter. 

Potter đần thối mặt ra. "Mày vẫn còn say à?" anh cuối cùng cũng hỏi. 

Draco nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. "Mày là người đưa tao Bùa Tỉnh Táo, mày phải biết nó hoạt động tốt thế nào chứ." 

"Để tao nói thẳng," Potter nói. "Mày thấy tổn thương vì mày nghĩ tao chỉ muốn làm tình, vậy nên mày làm tình với tao để thoát khỏi tao, thay vì đơn giản bảo tao ra chỗ khác?"

"Không," Draco chế giễu. "Tao muốn biết liệu mày có thay đổi ý định sau khi làm tình với tao hay không, tao không phải là một người kiên nhẫn và điều tao muốn biết bây giờ là, thật lòng đấy, mày đang mong đợi cái gì? Mày nhìn vào mắt tao và mày nói mày rất hứng thú. Từ đấy có nghĩa quái gì? Tất cả những gì tao biết là, sau khi cơ hội làm tình miễn phí xuất hiện và trốn khỏi tay mày, mày chỉ muốn đến nhà tao và tìm cách thuyết phục tao làm tình với- mmph!"

Draco thở gấp và môi Potter tự nhiên ép sát vào môi nó. Không có ý đáp trả nụ hôn, nó nắm lấy vai Potter để đẩy anh đi, nhưng lưỡi của Potter lại quấn vào môi dưới của nó, và Draco thở hổn hển, môi nó hé ra và hai tay thì kéo Potter lại gần hơn. Nụ hôn thô bạo ban đầu đã bị chậm lại, trở thành một thứ gì gợi cảm hơn và Draco thở dài và nghiêng đầu, chắc hẳn nó sẽ không bao giờ chán với đôi môi quyến rũ của Potter, đôi môi đang chuyển động và khám phá sâu trong miệng nó.

Potter nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy môi trên của Draco, hơi mút chỗ đó rồi mới rời hẳn.

"Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" Draco hỏi.

"Nó được gọi là một nụ hôn." Draco hít một hơi thật sâu và cầu nguyện cho sự kiên nhẫn của mình, Potter dường như đang phì cười. Nhìn anh đáng yêu kinh khủng, điều này làm Draco tức giận vì nó có rất nhiều điều cần nói. Không phải nó quên những điều mình vừa định nói, mà là nó không mở lời được. "Tao không hiểu ý mày," cuối cùng nó bật ra.

Ánh mắt của Potter như thể không thể tin nổi, nhưng sau khi lắc đầu, ánh mắt anh dịu đi. "Mày nói đúng. Tao có động lực bám theo mày và mời mày hẹn hò là từ..." Mắt Harry Potter lướt qua thân thể Draco. "Thôi bỏ đi. Bởi vì tao có rất nhiều lí do hợp lí khác để hỏi, một lần nữa rằng: Mày có muốn tao đưa mày đi ăn tối không?"

"Lý do hợp lí đó là một trận làm tình tuyệt vời hả?" Fuck. Draco muốn nói câu đó với một cái nhếch mép và giọng điệu tán tỉnh, tuy nhiên nó lại hét lên như kiểu đang tức giận lắm. Một trận làm tình tuyệt vời là một lí do rất hợp lí để hẹn hò với ai đó, Bùa Tỉnh Táo của Potter chẳng hiệu quả chút nào (nếu không Draco đã chẳng băn khoăn điều ngu ngốc như thế).

"Tao nói là những lí do. Số nhiều ấy," Potter nhẹ nhàng nói, đôi mắt ấm áp của anh làm Draco không thể không cảm thấy tốt hơn. "Nhưng đúng, đó là một trong những lí do."

Draco dành hết sự kiên nhẫn của để chờ nhưng Potter chẳng giải thích gì thêm. "Và những lí do khác là?" nó nói. Ở thời điểm này, nó không mong gì hơn là nắm lấy cổ áo Potter và lắc cho đến khi những suy nghĩ ngớ ngẩn rơi hết ra khỏi đầu.

"Nóng vội và tham lam," Potter đáp trả như thể anh đọc được tâm trí Draco.

"Tao mong đợi những lời khen ngợi, chứ không phải xúc phạm."

Nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh ngọc của Potter, Draco cố gắng thực hiện Chiết Tâm Bí Thuật bằng phép thuật không đũa. Đáng tiếc là, nó không thành công.

Đồng tử xanh đậm của Potter giãn ra và anh hơi cúi xuống, hơi thở nóng rực phả vào môi Draco. "Mày... cuốn hút tao," Potter nói, anh như thể cũng đang nín thở giống Draco.

Lí do này nghe có vẻ hợp lí, Draco nghĩ, nhưng nó vẫn chưa thuyết phục lắm. "Ở khía cạnh nào?" nó nhấn mạnh.

Poter cười. "Trên mọi khía cạnh." Môi anh hơi lướt qua môi Draco làm nó run lên. "Đồng ý đi. Ăn tối với tao ấy."

Mặc dù một phần của tâm trí nó gào lên là mình phải từ chối, Draco vẫn gật đầu và miệng hé ra tiếng "Ừ". Một nụ hôn chậm chạp là phần thưởng của nó và Draco đẩy những nỗi sợ hãi của mình qua một bên, và tan chảy dưới đôi môi của Potter. Nhẹ nhàng lùi ra, Draco cắn cắn môi dưới của mình. "Thay vào đó, chúng ta hãy cùng ăn sáng nhé, tao có thể bảo lũ gia tinh nấu bữa sáng ngày mai." "Sáng mai?" Potter lặp lại và sau đó anh cau mày một chút như thể đang suy nghĩ cái gì phức tạp lắm. "Vậy là, tao cũng có thể ở lại qua đêm."

"Nếu mày muốn," Draco tỏ vẻ trung lập, thực ra trong lòng nó đang gào thét sung sướng tự chúc mừng mình vì đã khiến Potter đề nghị qua đêm trước. Mặc dù, nhìn nụ cười Potter cứ như thể anh đã nhìn thấu Draco và biết nó muốn anh ở lại. Dù là thế, Draco cũng không thể ngừng cười lại với anh.

Sau một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, đột nhiên đôi mắt Potter mở to và anh tỏ vẻ tội lội. "Ôi, có vẻ tao mạnh bạo quá!" anh nói và thở hổn hể. Draco căng thẳng, đoán là anh sẽ đùa gì đó về cuộc tình của hai đứa. Nó không sai. Potter nhìn xuống ga giường của Draco và vỗ nhẹ vào giường. "Tao với mày làm tình dữ dội trên đây mà mày còn chưa giới thiệu chính thức hai bọn tao." Biểu cảm của Potter trở nên nghiêm trọng. "Tao biết cái giường này có ý nghĩa thế nào với mày."

Các tĩnh mạch trên trán Draco co giật khi nó nghiến răng và trừng mắt nhìn anh. Potter thì ngược lại, anh trông có vẻ vô tội lắm, như một bức chân dung chết tiệt về sự tử tế.

"Mày nói đúng rồi đấy." Draco cười rạng rỡ và lần này Potter là người căng thẳng. Draco thật sự ấn tượng bởi khả năng nhận biết sự nguy hiểm của Potter. "Chúng mày không chỉ nên được giới thiệu chính thức, mà..." Draco tự giải thoát mình khỏi sự kìm kẹp của Potter và- với một chút tiếc nuối- từ bỏ sự ấm áp trong lòng của Potter. Potter trông như muốn ngăn nó lại, nhưng anh hẳn siêu tò mò muốn biết Draco có ý gì. Sự tò mò táo bạo luôn là một trong những điểm yếu của lũ Gryffindor. Draco đứng dậy và đi về phía cây đũa nằm trên sàn nhà, không xa giường nó. "Tao nghĩ hai chúng mày nên gắn kết," Draco tuyên bố và triệu hồi đũa phép vào tay mình. Các cơ bắp trên cánh tay Potter co giật, vẻ mặt không rõ ràng, nhưng anh không phản ứng lại và Draco nắm lấy giây phút đó để vẩy cây đũa phép của mình và bỏ một câu thần chú.

Những sợi dây thừng bắn ra từ đầu giường và trói Potter từ phía sau. Potter há hốc mồm vì ngạc nhiên khi những dây thừng quấn quanh cổ tay anh và mạnh mẽ kéo anh về chiếc giường. Xoay xoay cây đũa của mình, Draco tiến lại gần giường và mỉm cười, ngưỡng mộ với thành quả của chính mình. Potter phải lật ngửa ra và giơ tay đầu hàng khi cổ tay anh bị buộc chặt vào đầu giường. Vẻ ngạc nhiên của anh đã thay bằng sự đánh giá nghiêm túc. Anh quan sát dây thừng và xem xét lực của nó bằng cách kéo mạnh và uốn nắn. Tuy nhiên, thực tế rằng mình sẽ không thể tự giải thoát mình làm anh hài lòng hơn là lo lắng. Potter quay sang Draco với nụ cười toe toét trên khuôn mặt.

"Oh, tao chắc chắn rất muốn hẹn hò với mày," Potter nói, bằng giọng phấn khích hiển nhiên.

Draco lắc lắc đầu, vui mừng, leo lên giường và lăn vào người Potter, chiếm vị trí quen thuộc trong lòng anh. Potter vặn vẹo dưới người nó, mặt đỏ bừng lên và mắt ngập vẻ chờ đợi.

"Thành thật mà nói, mày là người dễ dãi nhất mà tao từng gặp", Draco tuyên bố, tập trung vào danh sách vô tận những điều nó có thể làm với Potter bây giờ. Rất khó để quyết định, dường như mỗi tư thế mới lại thú vị hơn so với trước.

"Tao thích từ dễ dãi hơn là từ khốn nạn và không thể tha thứ."

Draco nuốt nước bọt, gò má nóng lên khi nhớ đến trận say rượu đáng xấu hổ của mình.

"Tao cũng vậy," nó nhẹ nhàng nói và kéo cây đũa lên ngực Potter, tự cho mình một cái cớ để nhìn ra chỗ khác.

Potter hít một hơi thật sâu, ngực anh giãn ra, và Draco cảm thấy mình như bừng tỉnh, dương vật nó co giật mạnh mẽ. Nó ấn đũa phép vào đầu ngực của Potter và thì thầm một câu thần chú đơn giản, làm cho cây đũa phép rung lên.

Potter hét lên, xương sống của anh uốn cong còn mông thì nâng lên, cơ thể anh gần như đang bay, làm Draco suýt ngã ra khỏi lòng.

"Hmm," Draco nhận xét, ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của Potter. Nó nâng cây đũa phép của mình lên sau khi thưởng thức vẻ ngon lành của Potter khi quằn quại dưới cơ thể mình.

Potter ổn định lại với những khó khăn rõ ràng, trán anh đầy mồ hôi và cơ thể thì run rẩy. Anh nhìn vào cây đũa đang rung trong bàn tay Draco với sự kinh hoàng.

"Tao nghĩ là mày không quen thuộc với Bùa Rung?" Draco hỏi, miệng cười toe toét. "Vậy là tao có rất nhiều thứ để dạy mày."

Potter không thể không nhìn vào cây đũa phép của Draco. "Nó thật là ..."

"Cuốn hút?"

Potter nhìn chằm chằm vào Draco. "Tao định nói là sững sờ, nhưng, ừ ..." Môi Potter hơi cong lên. "Cuốn hút."

Draco để cho cảm giác tuyệt vời của hy vọng này lan toả ra trong trí não và tiếp thêm sự tự tin cho mình. Nó thích được trở nên cuốn hút.

Nó ấn chiếc đũa vào đầu ngực Potter, rồi vòng một vòng qua đầu ngực dựng đứng của anh, trêu chọc chúng nhẹ nhàng. Potter tung lên, lông mi anh khép hờ lại.

Một cảm xúc mới bất ngờ xuất hiện trong Draco, và nó cho bản thân mình một giây phút để ngắm nhìn cơ thể Potter nằm kế bên, không khác gì tưởng tượng của nó khi Độn Thổ vào bồn tắm nhà anh.

Draco chạm cây đũa của mình vào đầu ngực Potter lần nữa, kinh ngạc trước phản ứng đầy cuốn hút của Potter, điều mà nó chưa từng cảm nhận nổi. Draco cười và thở dài hạnh phúc. Ai nói uống rượu và Độn Thổ là ý tồi?


End file.
